parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Princess and the Snow Leopard
MonkeyMovieMaker's movie-spoof of "The Princess and the Goblin". This spoof features all animals. Cast: *Princess Irene - Marie (The Aristocats) *Curdie - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Turnip - Katie (Horton Hears A Who) *Prince Froglip - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Goblin Queen - Mirage (Aladdin TV Series) *Goblin King - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *King Papa - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Great-Great Grandmother Irene - Annabelle (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Mump - T.R Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Glump - Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) *Looti - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Goblin Cat - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Goblin Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Goblin Bird - Diablo (Sleeping Beauty) *Goblin Dog - Reggie (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Goblin Pets - Various Pets Villains *Goblins - Various Animals Villains *People - Various Animals *Gurgle - Fred (The Fearless Four) *Curdie's Parents - Tiger and Miss Kitty (An American Tail) *Bats - Gargoyles (Anastasia)﻿ *Lobster - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) Chapters Movie Used The Princess and the Goblin (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used * The Aristocats (1970) * The Aristocats 2 (2007) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Horton Hears A Who (2008) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda: Secret of the Furious Five (2009) * Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) * Aladdin (TV Show) (1994) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Antz (1998) * A Bugs Life (1998) * Ratatouille (2007) * Rover Dangerfield (1991) * The Fearless Four (1997) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella 2 (2002) * Cinderella 3 (2007) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Cubs (1996) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * Balto (1995) * Balto 2 (2002) * Balto 3 (2005) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age 2 (2006) * Ice Age 3 (2009) * Ice Age Christmas (2011) * Ice Age 4 (2012) * Ice Age 5 (2016) * Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension (2011) * Phineas and Ferb: Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension (2014) * SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" (1997) * SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase" (1998) * SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" (1999) * SPY Fox in "Hold the Mustard" (1999) * SPY Fox: "Operation Ozone" (2001) * Donkey Kong 64 (1999) * Donkey Kong Country TV Show (1997) * Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds (1994) * Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse (1996) * Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell (1998) * Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch (1999) * Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (2001) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: Season of Giving (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Rock-A-Doodle (1991) * Ducktales (1987) * Ducktales the Movie (1990) * Thumbelina (1994) * A Troll in Central Park (1994) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * Robin Hood (1973) * The Land Before Time 1 (1988) * The Land Before Time 2 (1994) * The Land Before Time 3 (1995) * The Land Before Time 4 (1996) * The Land Before Time 5 (1997) * The Land Before Time 6 (1998) * The Land Before Time 7 (2000) * The Land Before Time 8 (2001) * The Land Before Time 9 (2002) * The Land Before Time 10 (2003) * The Land Before Time 11 (2004) * The Land Before Time 12 (2006) * The Land Before Time 13 (2007) * The Land Before Time (TV Shows) (2007-2008) * The Land Before Time 14 (2016) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * Disney's The Mighty Ducks: The Movie (1996) * Disney's The Mighty Ducks (TV Shows) (1996) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Star Fox: Assault (2005) * Star Fox (Wii) (2010) * Reader Rabbit series (1994-Present) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Seventh Brother (1991) * The Seventh Brother 2: Tiny Hero (1997) * Anastasia (1997) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid TV Show (1992) * The Little Mermaid 2 (2000) * The Little Mermaid 3 (2008) Gallery: Mariefront.gif|Marie as Princess Irene Oliverandcompany 1175.jpg|Oliver as Curdie 1000.png|Katie as Turnip Tailung.jpg|Tai Lung as Prince Froglip Mirage.jpg|Mirage as Goblin Queen Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Goblin King Aristocats-disneyscreencaps_com-3007.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as King Papa Annabelle.png|Annabelle as Great-Great Grandmother Irene Georgette sweet.jpg|Georgette as Looti T-R-Chula.png|T.R. Chula as Mump Mousedetective836.jpg|Fidget the Bat as Glump Cinderella3_1074.jpg|Lucifer as Goblin Cat Junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-6045.jpg|Kaa as Goblin Snake Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7416.jpg|Diablo as Goblin Bird Reggie-(Lady_and_the_Tramp_2).jpg|Reggie as Goblin Dog 1000px-Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-6347.jpg|Tiger Miss_Kitty.png|and Miss Kitty as Curdie's Parents Various Animals Villains.png|Various Animals Villains as Goblins Category:MortonMovieMaker Category:The Princess and the Goblin Movie Spoofs Category:Animal style Spoofs